In recent years, there has been increasing use of battery-powered motors to drive children's ride-on vehicles. Some of these vehicles use motors with reversible polarity and switches, or with gearing, to effect reversible rotation of the drive wheels, and these approaches generally increase costs and frequently present areas of failure in use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel battery-powered child's vehicle which utilizes a unidirectional motor and a novel drive assembly to effect reversible rotation of the drive wheels.
It is also an object to provide such a vehicle in which steering is effected by independent control of the direction of rotation of two drive wheels.
Another object is to provide such a vehicle utilizing and independently reversible drive means for the rear wheels and a centerline front wheel which is readily pivotable about a vertical axis.
Yet another object is to provide such a vehicle which may be fabricated in large measure from easily formed and economical synthetic resin parts to provide a rugged and reasonably long-lived assembly.